


Touched by an Angel

by ShadowBiscuit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Jack Kline, And I can't either, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Fluffy, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Sam can't with how cute he is okay, Season/Series 13 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: Vampires. Blood. Death.Sam was supposed to die, in that nest.But what happens if, instead of Lucifer, it's a worried Jack coming to his rescue?Lots of kisses, is what.





	Touched by an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So I am suddenly very much into Jam. Jam is my jam. So I had to write SOMETHING, and here it is, a short thing I put together in a few hours.
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

 

He was too confident. It didn’t happen often. Almost never, in fact. But this time, he was so close to getting his mother and Jack back. They just had to cross the tunnels, fight their way through the nest, and they’d be there. They were so, so close…

It all happened so fast. One moment he was looking around, and the next two vampires were on him. Much stronger than the ones from their world. They overpowered him in an instant, grabbing him and forcing him to his knees, and Sam tried not to panic, tried to fight… But it wasn’t long before pain shot up from his neck, before a river of warm blood—his blood—poured down his shoulder. He wondered, in a single moment of clarity, if this is how Dean felt when that vampire bit him all those years ago.

He wondered if Dean was as scared as Sam was right then.

The rest was a blur. He struggled, or at least tried to. The strength in his limbs was leaving him with every pulse, with every heartbeat pumping blood from the gaping wound on his neck. He scraped at the ground, his nails only dragging along the rough rocky surface as he was taken deeper into the vampires’ den. He could hear, faintly, his brother calling after him. Dean… He wished he could tell Dean how sorry he was. He broke their promise.

_“And if we die, we’ll do that together, too.”_

He really meant it. He believed in those words. He really, truly thought they could go together. So much faith…destroyed within days.

He was fading. He knew he should have been more concerned, fight for his life, but it was no use. He was dying fast, and with every passing second, he cared less. He was tired. Cold. He closed his eyes just as a blurry shape resembling Castiel appeared, but nothing happened. Good. Sam had a hunch he was beyond saving anymore. No need for Cas to watch him die, for Dean… Dying alone was fine. It was fine. He was slipping away. It was time, anyway. He trusted in Dean to finish the job and save their world.

 

 

 

Please don’t let him die, he didn’t want to die—

 

*****

 

**_am… am! Sam!!_ **

 

Sam gasped, filling his lungs with much needed air as he sat up with a start. He immediately pressed a hand against his neck, searching for the wound that killed him, but it was nowhere to be found. Smooth skin. No bite marks.

Alive…

“Sam!”

Eyes widening in shock, Sam almost fell back as he got pounced on, his instincts telling him to push the stranger away in case it was a vampire trying to kill him again; but then he realized two things at the same time.

He was being hugged.

And he recognized that soft, floppy hair.

“Ja… Jack?!” He hesitantly placed his hands on the other’s waist, then pushed him away anyway, too confused and needing answers. “How- What happened? I-I was…” Dead. He definitely died. “How are you here?”

The young Nephilim gazed at him for a long time, as if he also couldn’t believe that Sam was alive. That’s when he noticed, as he studied the boy’s face, that he has been crying. “Dean, he…” He sniffled, looking around before sort of climbing into the other’s lap, Sam letting him. “He told me what happened. He said you… That you…” New tears formed in his eyes, and Sam’s heart broke. “I was so _angry_. I have already lost so many humans, and I couldn’t lose you, too. Not you.” He shook his head, looking puzzled. “I have never felt such strong emotions before. But I knew I had to come and save you. I had to try. So I… I came here, I saw you on the ground…”

Noticing how shaken the poor thing was, Sam shook his own dazed confusion off and wrapped his arms around the other. “Jack, it’s alright. I’m…alive. And it’s thanks to you, isn’t it?” he asked, a rueful smile crossing his face as the boy gripped his jacket tight and nodded. “How did you get past the vampires? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Sam.” Jack’s adoring eyes were on full power, sparkling with something. Something like wonder. “They are scared of me,” he said, looking back over his shoulder at the swarm of vampires behind them, waiting and hissing, but immediately backing away as Jack spread his invisible wings. “I killed a lot,” he said as he looked back at Sam, eyes literally glowing now. “I really was angry, Sam. So, so… Furious. I don’t know how I did it. I just…exploded. And then I saw you here, and wasn’t sure if it was going to work, but I tried bringing you back.” He threw his arms around the hunter and hugged him tight. A bit too tight. “I was so worried. I was so scared! So scared that you were dead. You can’t be dead. You can’t, Sam, you are not allowed to die…”

Jack sniffled, and Sam smiled, much more fondly. “Jack, really, it’s alright. You saved me. Thank you,” he said, pulling back a little to cup the boy’s cheeks, gently. “Where is mom- I mean, Mary? And Dean?”

Jack nodded and pressed a little closer, nuzzling Sam’s hands. “At the rebel camp. They are protected. And very sad…” He lit up like a lighthouse. “But I’m sure they will be very happy when they see you’re alive. Especially Dean.”

Sam chuckled, heart aching. “Yeah. I just hope he doesn’t do anything crazy while he thinks I’m dead.”

Jack blinked, lowering his gaze. “You two are so close. I am jealous. I wish…” He licked his lips and looked back at Sam, who was starting to feel a little uneasy. This… Wasn’t this getting a little weird? Or was it just his imagination?

“We’re brothers, of course we’re close,” he said, petting Jack’s head, and smiling as the boy closed his eyes. Just like a puppy. He must have been so terrified of losing Sam… It really filled his chest with love. “But you know what?” This time it was Sam leaning closer, thumbs caressing the other’s cheekbones as he whispered, “You’re also family, now. So you and me, we’re just as close. You’re just as important.”

That had Jack beaming, and Sam couldn’t help but laugh at the adorable reaction. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Jack was barely a year old. “Really? We’re a family?” he asked, and Sam nodded reassuringly—however Jack must have seriously misunderstood something, because suddenly, he was surging forward and pressing his lips against Sam’s.

Kissing him.

Shocked, Sam’s eyes widened and he froze, his brain only managing to reboot once Jack has pulled away and was staring at him happily. “What– Jack, what…” He blinked, covering his mouth as his cheeks flushed. “What was that for?”

Jack cocked his head like a puppy, reminding Sam just how much he resembled a mini Castiel. “You said we’re a family. And families, kiss, right?”

Sam stayed silent for a moment, not sure how to explain this. “Well…sometimes. But we’re not that kind of family.”

The boy seemed visibly dejected. “But I saw two people kissing before, and Mary told me it was because they were a family,” he insisted, furrowing his brow. “And that when you really love someone, you kiss them.”

“That’s true,” Sam said slowly, but then bit his lip because Jack was giving him the puppy eyes and clinging to him like a soft koala, and Sam’s self-control may very possibly have died along with him before. “Uhm. There are many types of love, Jack.”

Jack surprised him by nodding and smiling widely. “I know. Dean told me about love, when I saw him watching, um…” Jack concentrated, trying to remember the word. “Adult videos.”

Oh.

“So uh,” Sam said, and he was blushing now, because just minutes ago he was dead, and he did not expect to be having this conversation right after coming back to life. While still surrounded by vampires on steroids. “You know what the kind of love is when you kiss someone, right? And how that’s _different_ from family love.”

“Of course, Sam,” the boy said, almost sounding offended, before moving his face closer to Sam’s. Much closer. “I love you,” he blurted with searching, fond eyes. “I know I want to kiss you. To hold you. To cuddle, a-and to…” He trailed off, cheeks very clearly tinted pink, and Sam had the strangest urge to kiss them.

Dying so many times must have screwed with his brain, because sure. He was okay with experimenting. He has had flings with his fair share of guys during Stanford, and even after, without Dean’s knowledge. But this was different. This was Jack.

This was wrong.

Not to Jack, though. He was too innocent to understand. At least that’s what Sam thought, but when the boy rolled his hips against Sam’s, the hunter had to realize that this pure, adorable boy may not have been as innocent as he thought, after all.

“Wh-What are you doing?” he asked with a small gasp, voice a bit shaky as his hands flew to the other’s waist, grabbing them tight.

Jack gave him the biggest, most pleading puppy eyes. “I know the timing is…unfavorable. But I was so scared that I have lost you, Sam. I need…” He leaned in, gazing at Sam from under thick eyelashes, and kissed his chin. Before licking Sam’s lips and letting out the tiniest of whines as he glued himself against the other’s chest. “I just need this so much. I want to touch your body, and I want you to touch me, so bad. A-And kiss…! Please, kiss me lots. Please, Sam, I know this might be asking for much, but I, I really—”

Sam cut the boy’s speech off with a deep kiss, tongue sliding across those soft lips, before slipping between them and drawing a surprised, needy, and rather amazed moan from Jack. Deep down, of course, he knew what he was doing was terrible. But Jack seemed to genuinely love him. And ever since they first met, Sam has felt such a strong urge to protect the adorable boy that he wouldn’t be surprised if…those feelings, somewhere along the way, have developed into something much stronger. Much more…sinful.

And to be honest, Sam just couldn’t deal with how goddamn cute Jack was.

He tried to kiss Sam back, but he was unskilled. Obviously. His kisses were clumsy, licks like that of a hungry little kitten’s, and he kept making these sweet, needy little mews as he wrapped his arms and legs around Sam, clinging and rubbing. And honestly, driving him crazy.

“Jack,” he breathed, pulling back slightly, but he didn’t get to say another word, the Nephilim practically attacking his face with kisses, until Sam just gave up and let himself be pushed down on the ground and straddled.

“Sam.” For the first time, he heard hesitation in the boy’s voice. “Is this okay…?” Jack asked, Sam only realizing what the other meant when he noticed the boy had his shirt halfway off.

Sam wanted to say no. He knew he should be saying no, kiss that sweet innocent child’s nose, and get them the hell out of here. Instead, he slipped a large hand against Jack’s bare abdomen and caressed the warm skin there. “As long as you’re okay with it. Stuff like this _always_ has to be consensual, Jack. So…are you sure you want this?”

Without hesitation, Jack nodded and threw his shirt off. “I am. I am sure, Sam. You have my consent.” He licked his plush lips, nervously taking the man’s hands and pressing them to his chest. “Do I have yours…?”

Sam chuckled softly, kind of in disbelief, before pulling Jack down and kissing the corner of his mouth. “You do.”

And that was all Jack needed. All both of them needed.

They hurriedly undressed each other, Jack’s strength coming in handy as he basically tore Sam’s shirt off and hurled it aside, before sprawling across him like a cat, rubbing and locking lips. They kissed hard and deep, kind of sloppy, whiles hands caressed miles of skin. Jack’s eager moans filled the tunnel, and Sam couldn’t help but get hard from the sounds, impatiently tugging their pants off to get his hands on more of the boy.

So soft, so warm. Fingers sinking into flesh, Sam fondled anything he could reach. He stroked Jack’s back, thumbed and sucked on his nipples, squeezed his thighs, and groped his ass. And Jack wasn’t slacking off either—he licked Sam all over, leaving gentle bite marks all over Sam’s neck and shivering when he tasted blood, licking some nipples of his own, before leaving a trail of kisses down Sam’s chest, his stomach…

“Jack,” Sam groaned, lifting his knees as the boy gazed wantonly down at his cock, then looked back at the hunter.

“Can I?” he asked, breathless, and Sam couldn’t say no.

It was incredible. Jack was licking and sucking his cock, and yet he still managed to appear completely innocent, gagging as he tried to impress and take all of Sam down his throat, eyes loving and always searching for approval. Sam’s heart was melting from the affection, and his cock was burning, throbbing from a growing need to make this sweet boy his. To hold him, to make him feel so good, so loved.

“That’s it, good boy. That’s, ahh, so good,” Sam moaned, gripping and petting Jack’s hair as the boy bobbed his head. “Hollow your cheeks, yeah. Like that. And- god. Just, it’s okay, only take as much as you can. Don’t force it,” he managed to say between sounds of pleasure, and dammit, he was already close, it having been months, maybe almost a year, since he has last received a blowjob.

“Sam?” Jack’s expression resembled that of a kicked puppy’s as he was pushed away. “Did I do it wrong? Sorry, sorry, I-I will do better.”

But Sam just yanked him into a deep and mind-numbing kiss, before purring, “It’s fine. You were amazing. I just…want to make you feel good, too.”

At that, Jack blushed a dark red, nodding jerkily and sitting against the wall as Sam spread his legs. “What are you going to do?” the boy asked, voice softer than a whisper.

Sam looked up at him. At the boy with flushed cheeks, lust-blown eyes. At those kiss-bitten lips, perky nipples, and delicious body littered with faint kiss marks Sam very generously left on him. He looked at this perfect, precious boy, and smiled. “Just close your eyes, and focus on my mouth,” he whispered, kissing Jack’s forehead, before leaning down and taking the kid’s erect cock into his mouth.

Jack cried out. Sam expected it, but that didn’t stop his own cock from twitching painfully, wanting to be touched already. He ignored it, though, and went back to sucking on the boy’s cock, smirking around the head as Jack kept whimpering and bucking into his mouth. “Jack, hey…” He kissed the other’s inner thigh, scattering butterfly-light kisses all over the sensitive, burning skin. “Take deep breaths.”

“Sorry Sam,” Jack gasped, looking so desperate and apologetic, and shook as Sam gave his cock a squeeze.

“It’s alright. Just relax. Deep breaths, and try not to move that much. I’ll go slow…” he promised, watching Jack until the boy has calmed down enough. Then, he lowered his lips to the wet slit, giving it a couple of licks, before slowly, gradually taking Jack to the base.

Jack definitely tried, he had to hand it to the boy. His legs trembled and his hold on Sam’s hair was tight, nails sinking into his scalp, and his hips only jerked once in a while. His voice, though; that he couldn’t hold back. Not that Sam minded. He was pretty sure he could have come from just those moans and keens, and screams. Jack was a screamer. Somehow, that turned Sam on even more.

He sucked good and hard, moving his head back and forth and making sure to use his tongue as well. Whenever he had the head of Jack’s cock nice and snug against his throat, he fought his gag reflex and swallowed around the smooth head, drawing sweeter and sweeter sounds from the boy. He kept going for a while longer, sometimes pulling off with a wet pop to breathe, and to lavish Jack’s balls with some well-deserved licks and sucks as well, before going back to pleasuring his cock with his mouth. Then, when he could feel Jack nearing his orgasm, he finally sat back up and smirked at the look of loss and lust on Jack’s face.

Someone as pure as Jack looking so lewd…yeah. Sam couldn’t wait until they were back at the bunker, in his bed.

“Sam,” the boy whined, then continued whining into Sam’s mouth as he got kissed. He gasped, wrapping around the hunter again like a baby monkey as he got scooped into Sam’s lap, panting against the other’s lips as they parted from the heavy kiss.

“Have you ever had an orgasm before?” Sam asked, although he already knew the answer.

Jack shook his head, biting down on his lip as he not-so-sneakily rubbed his cock against Sam’s. “N-No…”

Smirking, Sam licked those pretty pink lips and wrapped a big hand around both their hard cocks. “Then brace yourself,” he purred lowly, his free arm wrapping around the boy and holding him close, while Jack buried his face in the other’s neck with a small sound.

It was hot, messy and quick. Precome slickening their cocks, Sam managed to stroke them fast and rough, both of them moaning and groaning, hips rolling and rubbing together in search of even more friction. Sam jerked them hard, cocks twitching and pulsing against each other; Jack muffling his mewls in the other’s shoulder, before throwing his head back and moaning loudly, allowing Sam to get another taste of that salty-sweet throat of his. And with all that pumping and grunting, it wasn’t long before they were coming, Jack losing it first with a cry, his entire body shuddering as he came all over Sam’s hand and their stomachs. Sam wasn’t far behind, groaning and biting down on the boy’s neck, drawing him in close and tight as he finished all over them.

He gave their cocks a couple more strokes, squeezing more come out of them, before finally slumping against the boy, who was equally spent.

Once they have finally got their breathing under control, they looked at each other, knowing things will never be the same again. But neither of them minded.

“Should we…” Jack broke the silence, glancing down at the sticky mess between them. “Um. Clean up, or…”

“Yes,” Sam said and kissed his boy’s cheek. “And then we’ll go find Dean and Cas. I’m sure they are very worried about you.”

This might have been the first time Sam has seen Jack grinning like that. He almost seemed mischievous. “I’m sure they will be fine for a couple more minutes without me,” he said, and when Sam raised his eyebrows at him, he added shyly, “I would like to…cuddle a little.” He looked around. “Just a little.”

Sam blinked, before laughing. “Right. The vampires have already watched us have sex. I doubt cuddling would make this any more awkward,” he said, ruffling Jack’s hair when the boy blushed. “But alright. But really just a little. The rift won’t stay open for long, and Michael’s army is planning on invading our Earth. We need to hurry.”

Jack hesitated, but he understood, pressing his forehead against Sam’s. “If we…don’t survive—”

“We will survive,” Sam stated, tone so serious it startled Jack. “We will. And then we can…work on whatever this is. Between us.”

“Isn’t it called semen?” Jack asked, cocking his head, and suddenly all the tension left Sam as he laughed.

He kissed Jack, long and warm. “You’re such an angel,” he said, full of affection, and Jack just smiled, not understanding but still happy.

And Sam swore, in that moment, that he was going to protect that smile from everything. Lucifer, Michael, angels or demons, or monsters. Destiny itself. He didn’t care what it took, he was going to shield this Nephilim from the ugly of this world. Both worlds.

No matter what it took.


End file.
